Locus
“''That question I am most familiar with, that which as been asked by many others and I countless times, is why do our Rekridor oppressors keep us enslaved? Why do they not treat us as we should be treated, as the rightful rulers of our ancient homeland? Well, gathered friends, I believe I know the answer. They keep us in chains because they are afraid. And they are afraid because they know how great and powerful we really are''.” ~An excerpt from one of Ferak's most popular manuscripts, On The Meaning of Freedom 'Ferak '(codename Locus) is a Jeokren Dark Hunter. Life On Stelt The Jeokren Ferak spent his early years on the island of Stelt. Abnormally intelligent for his species, Ferak saved what little money he made from working as a dockhand to hire a private tutor who taught him to read and write. Enduring dangerous working conditions and the abuse of the upper class Rekridor supervisors, Ferak was able to circumvent the rigid Steltian caste system and earn a position as the administrator of one of Stelt’s premier shipyards. Quickly earning the trust and admiration of the Jeokren dock workers, Ferak founded an organized resistance movement dedicated to emancipation of the Jeokren people and the abolishment of the oppressive caste system that kept them in servitude. The newly founded Jeokren Liberation Front carried out a series of violent raids on shipyards, police stations and government buildings, ruthlessly murdering any Rekridor they came across. The JLF continued to cut a bloody swath across Stelt until their headquarters was attacked by government troops and Ferak was captured. Dark Hunters Imprisoned by the Steltian Council for his crimes and sentenced to execution, Ferak was able to break out with the help of a prison guard who was sympathetic to the JLF. His escape from the prison did not go unnoticed, and Ferak was pursued by government troops, who corned him at a shipyard. Ferak managed to commandeer a boat and fled the island. Wandering the sea for several weeks, he was able to make his way to the Southern islands. Initially seeking employment as a manual laborer, Ferak once again found himself under the boot of a corrupt and violent manager. Enraged by his mistreatment, Ferak murdered the manager and set out to punish others like him. Ferak found work as an assassin, frequently hired by unscrupulous corporations looking to eliminate their rivals. He soon attracted the attention of the Dark Hunters and was swiftly recruited into their ranks, adopting the code name “Locus”. Abilities and Traits Ferak was deeply passionate about his cause and valued the lives of his kinsman above all else, including the lives of other species. He had little interaction with other species prior to his journey to the Southern Islands and was appalled by their seeming obliviousness to the suffering of his people and the corruption and exploitation that existed in their own societies. These perceived faults in their collective moral character served to further heighten his preexisting xenophobia and his belief in his species's natural purity, as he thought they were "uncorrupted by the sins of the world." Due to his mistreatment by the Rekridor, Ferak had a deep seated hatred for any and all authority figures and believed in the abolition of all forms of organized government. He only barely tolerated the authoritarian leadership of The Shadowed One because he sought to recruit other Dark Hunters into the JLF and retake Stelt. Ferak was an avid reader and a prolific writer, publishing numerous manuscripts advocating his beliefs. He was also known for his dark, cynical sense of humor. As a Jeokren, Ferak possessed above average strength and was proficient in hand to hand combat. He was also familiar with the usage of firearms and was a skilled marksman. Equipment Ferak carried a customized model 313 Nynrah Industries phased plasma pistol, which he nicknamed "The Judge." While the standard 313 pistol was already sufficiently lethal, Ferak took it upon himself to modify the weapon so that it could not only burn through most body armor but also completely vaporize organic tissue. The Judge was also equipped with an iron sight for greater accuracy. Ferak used the Judge to execute those he deemed guilty, hence the sardonic nickname. Trivia * Ferak and his accompanying page were created for the Dark Hunter MOC Contest * Ferak's name is taken from an obscure Transformers Character. * Elements of Ferak's backstory as a political revolutionary and guerrilla leader were inspired by the real life historical figure Che Guevara and the Battlestar Galactica character Tom Zarek. * Ferak's MOC was intended to be aesthetically similar to the technic heavy Dark Hunter MOCs featured in the 2006 Bionicle guide book "Bionicle: Dark Hunters." * His weapon, "The Judge", is named after the weapon carried by the Autobot Guzzle in the Transformers graphic novel "Last Stand of The Wreckers." * The functionality and technical name of the weapon (phased plasma gun) is inspired by the signature sidearm used by Earthforce personnel in the cult classic science fiction television series Babylon Five. Category:Dark Hunters Category:Jeokren Category:Steltian